Purple on Purple
by iamzie
Summary: Updated! Crossover betw Saiyuki and YamiNoMatsuei! A must read for saiyuki and ynm lovers! Ehm.. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, only the story is.

Title: Purple on Purple

Fandom: Saiyuki x Yami no Matsuei

Rating: PG13 as for now because of certain hints, but will be R soon.

PURPLE ON PURPLE – Revisiting

"Just where the hell are you taking me, Sanzo?" screamed a half-naked Gojyo. He was roused from his sleep by the monk a few minutes ago and before he had time to put on a shirt, the impatient blonde had already yanked him out of the tent and into the freezing night. Wordlessly, Sanzo led him deep into the forest in a fast pace without minding the uncomfortable rush of sharp branches sticking out from all around them.

The redhead grinned. He couldn't help entertaining the idea that maybe, just maybe, Sanzo had the hots for him and wanted to tell him about it in private. _Good, then I'm sure this is a mutual feeling._ And if this wasn't the reason, he couldn't think of any other excuse why the blonde was taking him somewhere AND at this time. It was barely past midnight; the full moon shone on Sanzo for a while and Gojyo suddenly realized that the monk had been holding his hand for quite some time now. He shivered because of the thought, and not because of the biting weather.

As they came to a rather open area of low shrubs and absent trees, Sanzo slowed down. For the first time, Gojyo realized that his companion wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Even the sutra wasn't with him. Instead, he had on tight jeans and a thin shirt. Gojyo looked down at his own chest and the bulge in his jeans and the inevitable thought came to him. Sanzo looked.. ravishingly hot. He couldn't wait to tear that shirt from Sanzo's lithe body.

Before more mental pictures came, Sanzo finally spoke.

"I'm meeting someone. An old friend."

All fantasies the redhead was having came crashing down at his feet, shattered. _This is so unreal…_

"So why'd you bring me along?" he said in a small, withered voice.

"Hmmph! I wouldn't drag you out here just for the fun of it, you know." Sanzo grinned at him. _That horny bastard must have thought I was going to do him. So foolish!_

"I want you to take someone to camp with you. He'll stay there till I get back tomorrow at noon." Sudden movements in the dark made Sanzo turn his head abruptly. "They're here," he said in an almost out-of-breath manner.

Two figures appeared a few steps before them. The man had on a long dark coat while the other one was dressed casually. Soon, the four were standing face to face. Gojyo gasped when he eyed the two carefully. Both were extremely beautiful, and he couldn't think of any woman who would have surpassed them in beauty. The taller man had dark brown hair that came to his lovely purple eyes. The other person, a boy actually, had blond hair and startling green eyes that seemed to bore right through him. _oh shit, this kid is all my fantasies rolled into one. Hakkai's eyes, Sanzo's hair, Goku's build. _He felt his pants tighten as he gazed at the boy.

"Kouryu."

"Tsuzuki."

The two men hugged and Gojyo felt his jaw drop at the same way and time the boy's did.

"It's been really long, master," said Tsuzuki, flicking his hair from his eyes. Sanzo nodded. "Yes, it has." The two gazed at each other for some time.

Tsuzuki placed an arm around his younger companion.

"This is Hisoka. He's my new partner, a terribly talented and special Shinigami, just like me," he said cheerfully. Hisoka nodded at them and held his hand out. Gojyo grabbed it and immediately sparks flew between them.

"I'm Goj– "

"He's the guide. For Hisoka." cut in Sanzo. Gojyo gave the smaller blonde a weak smile. For the first time, he allowed Sanzo to get the best of him in front of other people aside from the ikkou. _All this for Hisoka, standing there, looking so pretty in front of me, he better be worth it_. And something inside told him it was worth every single insult Sanzo made and will make about him.

"Great. Go on now, Hisoka. Don't worry about me." Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a wink.

"Fine. Stay out of trouble," mumbled the boy.

"Well, if that's it, we're off!" said Gojyo. No sooner than when he said those words did Hisoka's hand latch on to his arm. Tingling sensations crept up his spine, and Hisoka's warm body being so near him was almost too much. He strode away stiffly from the two and went back into the deep forest in the direction of the camp. Soon, Sanzo and Tsuzuki were alone in the clearing.

"Tsu–" started Sanzo, who was immediately cut off by his friend.

"Hush.." Tsuzuki placed a finger over the blonde's lips and let it linger there. Purple eyes screamed at purple eyes, both longing for something so long kept at bay.

When they were quite in the dark of the forest, Hisoka stopped walking. Gojyo turned around immediately and caught Hisoka's green orbs staring at his scarlet ones. "Let's rest here for a while, okay?" The redhead nodded. They sat side by side on the cold forest floor leaning against a big old tree.

"Hey, Goj."

"Yeah?"

"You like me don't you?"

"Huh?" Cold sweat started trickling down his forehead. _I'm discovered?_

"I can feel what you feel," the boy said curtly. Gojyo looked down at his feet and felt his cheeks burn like never before. He couldn't believe that he was actually embarrassed about being true to his feelings, his feelings for the boy.

Hisoka placed his left hand on Gojyo's right hand and quickly moved so that they were face to face, with Hisoka's hands pinning Gojyo's in place. The redhead looked up at the sudden action and stared in wonder at the boy.

"I feel the same way." Hisoka leaned in and caught the redhead's mouth with his.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, only the story is.

Title: Purple on Purple

Fandom: Saiyuki x Yami no Matsuei

Rating: PG13 as for now because of certain hints, but will be R soon.

((Thanks to Starless Life and Liminality for reviewing! You guys just made my day and well, motivated me to update sooner! Cheers! ))

PURPLE ON PURPLE – Renewal

The kiss lasted an eternity for Hisoka, but for the half-demon, it was the shortest but sweetest thing ever. The blonde was the one who ended the kiss, drawing back slightly and then resting his head on his chest. Gojyo had never felt this excited ever since he decided to go with the three men on the trip. Not even when he had a mad crush on Hakkai. The green-eyed man never showed him any interest and he had given up drawing attention from him. _Heck, I've been mad enough to tell him about it.. and he just sat and smiled there like nothing was wrong, like he wasn't playing with my heart and manipulating me like crazy! _He suddenly stopped breathing. _Why am I thinking about him? Hisoka is who I want right now! _ He peeked down at the golden-haired boy and placed his arms protectively around him.

Hisoka, on the other hand, had never felt as uneasy as he had now. The kiss was okay, since he had imagined long and hard that it was Tsuzuki who was with him, but afterwards, he had panicked slightly that Gojyo might want a second round. It was a mad plan between the two shinigami that he openly express his so-called feelings to the first person he met, the purple-eyed man declaring that "No one'd be able to resist your moves, I'm sure." He had thought hard about that for a long time, wondering if Tzusuki was also someone who _couldn't resist _him. He had disregarded that thought for a long time, but he never released his partner from his heart. In his eyes, he was the only person he'd be able to truly love and be truly attracted to.

And so, he laid his head on the redhead's chest, knowing that this was the only way he wouldn't be asked for a second round of lip-locking. He didn't know what he would have done if Gojyo placed his lips again on him for the second time. He very well couldn't push him away, since he was the one who openly showed his "feelings". He froze slightly when he felt Gojyo's strong muscular arms wrapping around him, but after a long moment of silence, he realized that he didn't detest it at all. _It actually feels good to have someone's arms around me._ And he nestled snugly beneath Gojyo, taking in the smell of fresh leaves and that of Gojyo.

The redhead laid against the tree with Hisoka resting against him, his head swirling with a thousand different thoughts all at once. _Should I make a move? Or maybe he'd think it was rude. Nah.. its better this way. Let him initiate everything. And then I wouldn't be stepping over any of his values or whatever. _He closed his eyes and breathed in, his well-being suddenly sky-high because of the blond newcomer.

"I've missed you a lot," he whispered as he trailed short kisses up the brunette's neck, leaving small bite-marks behind. Sanzo was hanging on to him, letting his body rest on Tsuzuki's strong arms around him. The other responded by running his hands over his back, and leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. There they were, for a long time, kissing and snuggling to each other, like there was no tomorrow. They were underneath a big tree, but it was enchanted so that no one would be able to chance upon them in any way.

Sanzo was flushed. There was only one person in the whole world who had ever made him feel what he was feeling right then. It was the handsome Shinigami. It was only with him he dared to show how he really felt. Their first meeting, a few years ago, in one of those bars, wherein the blonde was drinking his heart out and fell right down on Tsuzuki's lap when he was dangerously drunk. He was almost unconscious then, but he knew that he was being carried by a man who smelled absolutely wonderful and who had really strong arms, and then, everything went blank.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but to stare at his face everytime they stopped kissing. Gods, he's never forgotten that face, strong and emotionless melting into what he was seeing right now. That's when he fell for the blonde a few years ago. He had spent a whole night closely scrutinizing everything about Sanzo when he fell unconscious in a bar. The human was breathtakingly beautiful, he wasn't brawny although every muscle in his body was developed, his face was strong but exquisite, and although he never thought he was capable of it, he fell in love with a man. Sure he had feelings for his blonde partner, and it was this strong semblance too that made him stay with Sanzo for the whole night. The big difference between the two blondes was that Hisoka was a kid and Sanzo was, mature enough for him. He liked Hisoka extremely, but only Sanzo was able to turn him on, even when he was asleep.

After the blank episode, Sanzo felt himself drowning into his soft purple eyes the moment he opened them and spotted Tsuzuki. There was an unspoken attraction between the two as Tsuzuki drew in and placed a kiss on his forehead. The blonde didn't even try to move. He just, felt. Tsuzuki on the other hand was a little shocked at what he just did. _Kiss a man you've just met? You're crazy. _But his heart quickened with each second passing and he just stood there in front of the man who had unfrozen his heart.

"I'm.. Tsuzuki."

The blonde snapped out of the hypnotic silence and replied shyly. "I'm Genjo Sanzo."

"THE Genjo Sanzo?"

"Right on the spot."

"So what brought you here to drink? You passed out last night."

"I.. so you were the one who brought me here?"

"Yeah." Tsuzuki looked down, his cheeks burning.

"Thanks." He placed a hand on Tsuzuki's and using it as a support, he drew in and snuck a small kiss on his cheek. The brunette couldn't have felt his cheeks burn even more as one things led to another and he gave Sanzo back a heartfelt kiss as he laid him back on his bed. They didn't say a word to each other. It was a mutual feeling. They had fallen for each other in that short moment and would remember that experience forever.

Sanzo drew in breath after breath of Tsuzuki's scent. Not even the intensity of the forest smell did anything to it. It was exactly the same as when he had first fell hypnotized to his smell. For him, every part of Tsuzuki was addicing. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his serious face, his body, his strong arms, his gentleness even when he was entering him when they first did it. He never forgot how his first time went with Tsuzuki. It was the only time he had seen heaven.

(( There! Finally! Its our sembreak and I'm looking forward to updating more often.. Please leave a review for comments or suggestions or whatever you want to read next! Thanks starlesslife for noticing my mistake! Edited it right away! ))


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, only the story is.

Title: Purple on Purple

Fandom: Saiyuki x Yami no Matsuei

Rating: PG13 as for now because of certain hints, but will be R soon.

((Thanks to Writtenwords and Kikiro Tsuatashi for reviewing! Sorry for the long delay, we had our semestral break and then one whole week of school with nothing but biochemistry… Grrrr…))

PURPLE ON PURPLE – Pondering

Hakkai woke from his slumber the moment he felt Sanzo getting up from his sleep. The monk's bed was just right beside his, and any movement from him is definitely noticeable. But he didn't open his eyes. He didn't need to anyway because of his heightened senses. And because he knew how Sanzo sounds like even when he's not talking.

He never usually bothered to know what Sanzo was doing everytime the monk got up from bed at night. The blonde usually just gets up, walks around, haves a smoke or two, and then goes back to sleep. Nothing more, although sometimes there would be an occasional drink from the secret alcohol container. He knew the familiar click of Sanzo's gun which he hears on stormy nights. He knew when Sanzo finally lies back down in bed and he would go back to sleep as well.

But that night, he was surprised. Sanzo did get up, but he walked over him to Gojyo's bed where he roused the redhead from sleep. _What is he up to?_

A sense of jealousy crept right up his spine. Somehow, he couldn't help wondering why it was Gojyo the monk chose for company and not him. _What could be the reason for this? For what would he pick Gojyo over me?_

He closed his eyes even more tightly, and felt the pain sear through him. _It couldn't be something he would need a friend for. And that crosses out a whole lot of possible things. And he CANT be attracted to Gojyo. I'd die if that happened. _He winced at the thought and heard the two leave. _But what if he is?_

When he was sure that the two were already far from their tent, Hakkai got up and sat near the entrance. Goku was still snoring peacefully like he always did. S_uch a heavy sleeper, _he sighed. _If I were like that, maybe I wouldn't have been feeling this way. Maybe I wouldn't have spent nights lying awake next to the one who makes my heart go crazy. Maybe I wouldn't have rejected Gojyo so badly. _He thought of what happened a few months ago when the half-demon openly expressed his feelings.

-------------------------------------------A few months ago-------------------------------------------

Hakkai had been busy daydreaming about Sanzo when Gojyo suddenly burst into the room and kneeled down in front of him. He had taken his hands into his and looked up at him with shining eyes. There had been flowers too, a big bunch of red roses that looked specially big and beautiful. Hakkai had been totally taken by surprise and he laughed at his friend before Gojyo even began to speak. When Gojyo said those three words in his serious tone, he had laughed even harder. That was when Gojyo seized him and pinned him to the wall.

"Listen 'Kai, I'm serious about this." Gojyo stared at him in the eyes while pinning him to the wall. "I need you. I love you."

"Gojyo…"

"Remember when I told you that I had finally found the one?"

"Uhm…"

"It's you. I knew I loved you ever since I first saw you. And when you stayed with me in my house, I thought I was going to go mad because of nervousness..."

"We…" Gojyo pressed his lips against his to stop him from talking.

"I became crazy. Infatuated-crazy for you. And don't tell me you've never noticed." Gojyo looked at him with those shining eyes and waited for an answer that never came. Hakkai stared back at him wordlessly, his mind spinning. _Yes, I've noticed. Of course I have. You've been making so many moves that I grew used to them. But.._

"I've noticed, Gojyo.. " A sigh. "But…"

"But!" Gojyo snapped before he was able to continue what he was going to say. "Gods., that fucking word! Why are you using that now 'Kai? You never used that word!" Hakkai stared at him helplessly. "Why do you have to use that on ME!"

"I'm sorry… I just don't feel what you're feeling.."

Gojyo broke down at those words, and then quietly left. Since then, he had been as amiable to him as possible, but Gojyo had built an indestructible barrier around him.

But Hakkai did feel what Gojyo was feeling somehow. What would he do if he came proposing to Sanzo like this and ended up getting the same answer? _I just don't feel what you're feeling… shit hakkai, you have to stop being so curt!_ He regretted the way he treated Gojyo ever since, and Gojyo's hurt look never left him his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I cant help it, Gojyo. I'm crazy for someone else, someone who might reject me the way I did you. Maybe I'd never even tell him I like him. But maybe I will._

His thoughts shifted to what happened earlier. He sighed. _If the two are getting it on, then, good for them. _But he's never noticed anything between the two before. At least he got nothing from Sanzo. Gojyo was an extremely horny person anyway and he knew how the redhead fantasizes about almost everyone he liked. And Sanzo WAS hot. That was why he was attracted to the monk. Even if he was a monk. And a rude one at that too.

"Wake up.." Someone stroked his cheek softly. Hisoka was startled to see darkness all around him. And then it all came back to him. He had been lying on Gojyo's chest all this time, and his neck hurt.

"Let's go back to camp. You'll be able to sleep better there." Gojyo waited for Hisoka to sit up, and then he pulled himself up. "Come on," he extended a strong hand to the blonde who accepted the support gratefully. Gojyo placed an arm around him as they walked, and, although hesitantly, Hisoka found himself wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist as well.

"Hey, Gojyo.."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know anything about you."

"Me neither." That earned a soft chuckle from the shinigami, but he remained persistent.

"How can we actually have a relationship without knowing each other?"

"You think we're going to have a relationship together?"

Hisoka was struck dumb with his reply. "Well.. Yes?"

"You sure you want to stick with me?"

"Why do you think I made a move?"

"Coz you're attracted to me."

"And you're attracted to me too."

"But you made a move on me. And that fast too."

"You would have done something as well if I didn't."

Gojyo laughed out loudly to himself. _Damn, this kid is good._

"And what do you think would I have done?"

Hisoka was silent. He didn't know. And before anything else happened, Gojyo was kissing him up his neck He shivered when he felt Gojyo's tongue lightly caressing his earlobe, and his knees weakened on the spot, making him stumble right into Gojyo's loving arms. Something inside told him that something that was so wrong felt so good.

((There! I couldn't update here in the dorm because the internet's down, so I'm uploading this at school. There's going to be another grueling week of studying for our comprehensive exam in anatomy so the next update's coming in 1-2 weeks.. Hehehe.. And it's Friday! _skips off and packs for home.. _For any suggestions (cause I do NEED them), comments, or what-have-you, please leave a review! Thanks!)))


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, only the story is.

Title: Purple on Purple

Fandom: Saiyuki x Yami no Matsuei

Rating: PG13 as for now because of certain hints, but will be R soon.

((Thanks to Writtenwords and Kailyssia for reviewing! To Kailyssia: Ehm, I guess I didn't really think so much about his past coz I was really trying to make them a good pairing, hehe. Once again, honto ni gomenasai for the delay. But it was worth preparing for it, we won 2nd place in the darn contest! Here you go, chapter four!))

PURPLE ON PURPLE – Pondering

_Something so wrong shouldn't feel this good!_ Something snapped inside Hisoka and he immediately drew away from the redhead. Gojyo was plainly surprised at the reaction. He was almost getting too turned on. And although it hurt, he let his partner stand up and brush off the forest dirt clinging on to him. "Not now, Gojyo," came a flustered reply.

_You can't let this one get away, Goj._ And he let the moment pass. With that, he leaned back and watched the blonde's fluid movements, how he was straightening his shirt, how his hand came up to his face every now and then to flick away a stray strand of hair, how his full red lips were pursed together in concentration.

"All done?"

Hisoka gave a tiny smile and extended a hand to the redhead, who obliged and pulled himself up. They walked hand-in-hand for a short while, with Gojyo leading the way.

_That's all for now. I can bear to touch his hand. That's it. No more kissing, no more snuggling. He better keep his caution if he wants me to stay. _Hisoka eyed Gojyo automatically, as if sending out a warning.

_This is it. I will not initiate anything anymore. This is as far as it goes, from now on, I will only react to whatever he does first. Did you see his face, Gojyo? Hope it wasn't disgust when you pulled him closer._ Gojyo got the warning alright, for he wasn't about to commit any stupid mistakes.

And soon, the sound of shuffling of feet reached the small camp and Hakkai instinctively jumped back to his part of the bed and pretended to sleep, even giving off a slight snore for better effect. A redhead pushed open the thin tent-door, and pulled in a blonde. Hakkai continued his fake-sleep, listening urgently for any sign of just.. anything. To his surprise, and later dismay, the two newcomers settled in Gojyo's bed, lying side by side. _Why in the world is Sanzo sleeping with him when he has his own bed right over here?_

Determined to bring Sanzo back to his own bed, he focused his thoughts on a small energy ball which he threw at the pots and pans arranged carefully in one corner of the tent. There was a loud crash, and the metalware lay cluttered on the ground. And then he pretended to suddenly wake up because of the noise. "What the…"

He turned to his right and saw Gojyo looking around for the cause of the noise as well. The blonde was still beside him, curled up and facing away from Hakkai. He distorted his face into that of disgust, and pointed at the blonde. "What in the world is Sanzo doing there!"

The look Gojyo gave him was indescribable. _That's the look of surprise. But there's guilt too. Did they do something? Oh no.. I'm gonna kill him. But.._

"Calm down, Cho Hakkai. That's not Sanzo."

"Oh really?" He gave him the most smug look he could muster.

"Really. Gods, you must be delirious."

"You're the one who's gone mad. Why are you denying the fact that Sanzo is lying there next to you?"

"Coz that's not Sanzo!"

A squinting Hisoka whirled around and grinned sheepishly.

((Finally, this chapter's done! For any suggestions (cause I do NEED them), comments, or what-have-you, please leave a review! Thanks!)))


End file.
